No Need for Tenchi
by kayn
Summary: First part of how Tenchi reacts to Ayeka and Ryoko always trying for his love
1. Default Chapter Title

No Need for Tenchi

Disclaimer: I do not own any other these characters nor do I make any money off of them.

Author's Note: this is my first fan fiction so please review it and tell me what you think of it.

Note: this takes place in the OAV universe.

Chapter 1:

It all started one Saturday morning when Tenchi and the gang were sitting down to eat a breakfast prepared by Sasami when Ryoko and Ayeka started fighting over who Tenchi should sit down next to. "Tenchi should sit down next to me!" Ayeka yelled."Why would Tenchi want to sit down to a old bag like yourself?" Ryoko replied calmly."WHAT!!!??? You are as old as I am so who are you calling an old bag!!!?" Ayeka screamed."You of course." Ryoko replied. Ayeka stood up and shouted, "That's it!!! I can't stand you anymore!" Ryoko stood up and said, "If you got a problem with me then come and do something about it."Ayeka stomped over to Ryoko.

"Girls, please stop." Tenchi pleaded as the girls continued to fight. Finally Tenchi had enough of it and yelled, "GIRLS STOP!!! Enough is enough, I'm not going to sit next to either of you so sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."Tenchi then took the seat next to Sasami and started eating.

After he finished eating his breakfast he complemented Sasami on it. "That was really good Sasami, you really outdid yourself this time." Tenchi said. He then stood up and said, "Its time for me to go to work in the fields, I'll see you at lunch time." He started to walk toward the door but Ryoko teleported behind him and put her arms his neck and whispered into his ear, "Come on and play with me Tenchi. All work and no play makes Tenchi a dull boy." Ayeka saws and stood up furious. "What do you think you are doing hanging onto Lord Tenchi that way!?" Ayeka shouted. "None of your business." Ryoko calmly replied. Ayeka stomped over to Ryoko and pried her off of Tenchi.Ayeka and Ryoko started fighting over Tenchi while Tenchi slid out the door to go to the fields.

As Tenchi slid out the door he breathed a sigh of relief. "Why do they always have to do that each morning?" he wondered to himself as he walked toward the fields to tend to the vegetables. Tenchi worked the fields for about two hours and then decided to take a break. He laid down his tools, walked over to a tree and sat down by the trunk.

"Why do they always have to fight over who gets me?" he wondered, "they can't seem to realize that I don't' like either better than the other and that they are both are my friends." "TENCHIIIII!!!!! Where are you?" Sasami yelled. Tenchi stood up and walked out to Sasami. "Hey Sasami, what is up?" he asked. "Its lunchtime and lunch is ready." Sasami replied. "Ok let me get my tools and we'll go back." Tenchi said. He picked up his tools and walked back to the house with Sasami.

As Tenchi and Sasami walked in the door they both found Ayeka and Ryoko standing there waiting for Tenchi. "Hello Tenchi" they said in unison. Tenchi placed his right hand behind his head, "uhhh hi Ayeka, hi Ryoko. "Please sit by me Tenchi." Said both Ayeka and Ryoko. Ayeka and Ryoko then turned to each other and started fighting over who Tenchi was going to sit next to. Tenchi whispered into Sasami's ear, "I think that we should just sneak by while they are fighting." Sasami nodded and they managed to sneak by Ryoko and Ayeka to the table. They sat down at the table and started eating. Tenchi sighed and said, "I wish they would stop fighting over me and just come and eat." Yea" said Sasami and then she said to both of the girls, "your lunch is getting cold, you should eat it before it gets really cold."Both girls stopped fighting and noticed Tenchi sitting next to Sasami. They both then sat at the table and ate in silence while glaring at each other.

After lunch the rest of the day passed normally. Ryoko and Ayeka watched their soap opera debating about the different characters Sasami finished the chores and played with Ryo-ohki. Washu continued her experiments in the lab and Mihoshi went on patrol. Tenchi went back to the fields and he returned late in the evening. Ryoko and Ayeka greeted him at the door. "Hi girls" he replied sounding very tired, "I'm going to bed so I hope u sleep well." Tenchi then went upstairs into his room and plopped down onto his bed. He sighed as he heard the girls fighting over him again. "What am I going to do? If I choose either of them the other will be hurt and I don't want to really hurt either of them." He wondered to himself. He then fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2 

Authors Note: this takes place in the OAV universe, please review the story when you are finished reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I make any money off of them.

Warning: there are graphic scenes in the chapter.

Tenchi stood in the living room with Ayeka and Ryoko standing in front of him. "Have you made your decision Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked. "Yea who is it going to be?" Ryoko asked.Tenchi sighed and said, "Before I say who I pick I want both of you to know that no matter the outcome I care for you both dearly." "My choice is Ryoko." Tenchi stated. Ryoko's face lighted up and she hugged Tenchi tight. Ayeka on the other was shocked. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she ran upstairs into her room. 

Tenchi managed to get Ryoko off him for a little while and he went upstairs to Ayeka's room. He knocked on the door and Ayeka said, "Go away." "If that is what you really want." Tenchi replied. He then went downstairs. After Tenchi had gone downstairs, Ayeka sneaked out of her room to the bathroom. She picked up a razor blade and sneaked back into her room.. She sat down on her bed and cried. "How…how could he choose that..that…. demon woman over me, we were destined to be together." She thought to her self. She looked at the razor and whispered to herself, "life isn't worth living without my Tenchi." She took the razor and slit both her wrists deeply. She then laid back on her bed and waited to bleed to death. 

Sasami came and out of the kitchen and told everyone, "Dinner's ready!!" She then turned to Tenchi and said, "Can you yell for Ayeka to come and eat?" "Sure" Tenchi replied. Tenchi walked to the stairs and yelled up to Ayeka's room, "Dinner's ready come and eat!" "Ayeka shouted back, "I'll be down in a couple minutes!" Tenchi then went downstairs and into the dinning room. He took a seat next to Ryoko and started eating. 

Twenty minutes pass and Tenchi notices that Ayeka still hasn't come down. "I wonder what is keeping her from coming down." Tenchi wondered. "I'll go get her." Sasami replied as she got up from her seat. Sasami ran upstairs and opened the door to Ayeka's room. Sasami screamed as she saw Ayeka lying on her bed with blood oozing out of her wrists. Tenchi heard Sasami scream and he ran upstairs. He entered Ayeka's room and saw her lying on the bed with blood oozing out of her wrists. He shouted, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Tenchi awoke in a cold sweat and was breathing hard. He sat up in his bed. He thought to himself, "That is the fifth time in as many days I've had that nightmare. If this continues I'll never get any sleep." Tenchi got up out of his bed and put on his clothes. He then went downstairs and went out the front door. He walked down to the lake and sat down underneath the trunk of a tree. He looked out over the lake and wondered how he was going to deal with the whole Ryoko and Ayeka. He thought about it for a while but then fells asleep under the tree. 

End of Chapter 2


End file.
